It's okay Sammy!
by MidnightTales357
Summary: We all know that Dean's comforting line to his brother is "It's okay Sammy". But do we know WHEN that started? Read to find out. Reviews are much appreciated. Very first Supernatural fanfic!


**Hello everyone, Electra here! And here is my very first Supernatural fanfic! I've searched and searched through fanfiction, but I couldn't find many family bonding moments, so I thought: _Oh what the hell? Let's do it__!_ **

**What you're about to read is based on a real event from a video on youtube. you can search it if you want. It's called "Darling girl calms newborn sister by doing the sweetest thing - Aww"... Just saying... So here you go, Winchester family bonding moment, startiiiing NOW!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's okay Sammy"<strong>

_**May 2****nd**** 1983**_

John Winchester was walking with his son Dean down the long corridor of the hospital, eager to see his wife and his new-born second son. He was there when Mary's waters broke, he was the one that helped Mary get in the back seat of the Impala as he rode her to the hospital, and he was also there when the nurses took Mary to prep her while he was shoved in the waiting room.

But most of all he was there for Dean, who was with his parents for the whole trip, he watched as silent guardian his mother who was reassuring him that she and the baby were fine! God, John loved Dean so much, and he couldn't wait for the rest to remind his son that, until Dean told him to stop!

"Daddy," Dean's voice got him off his thinking and into reality "Is mommy really okay?"

"Yes, of course she is. She's fine. Didn't you hear the nurses? She did a great job and your brother was born a healthy baby." He said, his voice trembling with emotion. How could he, a marine and an engineer who had survived the war of Vietnam, deserve all this? A beautiful wife, a lovely home in Lawrence, Kansas, and now not only one but **two **sons!

"_I'm officially the luckiest man in the world"_ he thought as he and Dean entered the room where Mary was. She looked tired but happy, oh so happy!

"Mommy," Dean exclaimed as he ran happily towards his mother to hug her,

"Are you okay? Is my brother okay?" he asked with agony.

"Easy there, love! Yes, I'm great! And your brother, he's also doing just fine!" Mary's voice was so reassuring, so caring, and so motherly! She actually was exhausted, in a little pain after the constant pushing, and as a woman who became mother for the second time, she deserved her rest.

And what is better than your sweet little four year old son and your husband right next to you to keep you company?

She leaned a little and kissed Dean's blond hair. "John, won't you join us?" she asked joyfully and let a little laugh when her husband practically strode into the room and hugged his wife and his oldest son.

"Ahem…," a distinctive female voice interrupted their embracing. "I'm really sorry to intrude your family moment, but I think that there is a young man here who wants to share the love!" the nurse finished with a colorful voice.

Everyone looked up to see this young woman trailing in front of her a perambulator with a little baby, draped in a blue blanket, in it. As soon as the baby was next to his mother, she left the room, allowing the family to continue their happy moment…

Dean couldn't wait to see his brother for the first time, and when his mother took the baby gingerly in her arms, he couldn't take his eyes off the little person that was his brother…his brother…his brother…**his brother**.

"_That's my little brother" _he thought with pride. _"He will grew up and I'm gonna help him become GREAT!"_ He could already picture himself and his brother playing around in the yard while their parents looked at them with smiles on their faces! But he had forgotten one not-so-little detail…

He didn't know his brother's name! His parents had kept it a secret from him, they wanted it to be a surprise! So he asked them, they ought to tell him _now_…!

"Sam" his father said. "Like your grandfather from your mom's side… Little Sammy!"

"There is a nice ring to it, don't you think honey?" Mary asked her son. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thanks mommy!" Dean said and hugged his mother carefully so as not to hurt Sammy.

Mary eyed her husband's eager look. Without breaking their eye contact she gave Sammy to him, reluctantly if you would ask her, but John was Sammy's father nonetheless. John took him with great care in his big arms, nodding with obedience as Mary warned him: 'Carefully!'

John had been waiting 9 whole months for that moment; the moment he would hold Sammy to his hands. As he sat in one corner of the bed he was so moved that tears started rolling down his face: tears of joy for his sons, tears of pride for his wife, he couldn't tell…probably both! Sammy right then apparently started to wake up as he started thrashing inside his blanket and started crying.

Dean right then felt an unfamiliar urge to go next to his father and take his little brother inside his arms to protect him. His big brother instincts were already kicking in and taking control. So as he moved from his mother hug that had started to relax after Sammy started crying, and moved towards his brother.

He needed to protect him, to reassure him that everything would be okay. But he had no idea how… And suddenly he knew exactly what had to be done, what had to be said:

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said, his bright green eyes growing wide as he took his brother's tiny hand inside his. "You're okay, you're okay, you're gonna be fine, I'm here…I'm here" he continued his coaching till Sammy completely calmed down.

His parents where looking at him with complete pride and awe. Both already knew what Dean's role was in their family's relationship: **he** would be Sammy's protector from now on, not letting anything come near him without his consent. And whether they liked it or not, they had to deal with it.

"Do you want to hold him Dean?" John asked, already knowing the answer. Dean nodded with excitement, and so the now sleeping Sammy was placed upon his hands. And under his parents watchful eye he made a silent promise. A promise he intended to keep no matter what:

"_As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you!" _

And he DID keep his promise: from the moment his father handed him Sammy exactly six months later, to the moment he dragged a half-conscious Sam out of a church 30 years later and afterwards, Dean kept his promise.

Cause no matter how many people he saved, no matter how many things he hunted, no matter how much he was into the 'family business', Sam was HIS responsibility.

**Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job...**

* * *

><p><strong>So?How did it seem to you guys? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? :(<strong>

**Let me know with a review! I might even write something more, who knows? Well not me, unless you tell me! **

**Till next time...xoxo**

**-Electra**


End file.
